


My joyride has officially just become a 'ride'.

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Danny is straight, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jackson has a crush on Danny, Jackson is gay, M/M, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: Jackson just found out about Danny's new girlfriend.It just happens that Jackson learnt this information while planning to confess toDanny.Human AU
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Kudos: 4





	My joyride has officially just become a 'ride'.

I am speeding down the highway on the outskirts of Florida as my phone rings. The chorus of 'Ghost Town' sounds warped and distant with all the gushing wind. I contemplate throwing my damn phone as I see who's calling me. 'Danny' with purple and yellow hearts next to his name. I really need to get rid of those. 

There's a silence accompanied only by static as we both wait for the other to start a conversation- it's unusual for us. Leave it up to me to immediately suspect he figured me out.

"Hey." Oh no- I don't recognize that tone.  
"What's up?" I pretend I'm blissfully unaware of the homophobic slurs I'm about to become acquainted with.  
"Oh- nothing much. You just left early! I wanted to make sure you're okay."  
"And what makes you think I'm not okay?" I snap back. Danny is actually fucking with me. I thought he was better than this. Stop pretending that you care about me, Danny.  
He sighs as if he's frustrated. Yes, Danny, I know I'm irritating. How about you leave me alone and go fuck your new girlfriend?  
"Nothing- just, you left kind of suddenly. I thought something came up."  
"Yes- I had to run an errand. The crew needed me."  
"On such short notice? That's kinda cringe, not gonna lie."  
"y-.. yeah." 

Can Danny hear my breathing through the phone? 

"Also, what was the 'important thing' you were going to tell me? I'm sorry we didn't get to talk about it." 

How do I lie about this? How many shitty excuses can I come up with in one conversation? 

"... You still there?" 

Physically, yes. But I'm distant; I'm absent. My thumb is hovering over the red icon. I slam my foot down on the pedal harder than before and ignore the roar of the engine- sounds like it's about to sputter as I reach the not so humble speed of 200 mph. I swear I can feel whiplash on my face from the wind alone. The tires screech against the roughness of the asphalt. Surely I'll lose control of my car any minute now- this may just be the most suicidal thing I've done up to date.

"...Jackson?" I'm holding my breath- He definitely heard the motor. 

"Ja-" I drop the call. 

My joyride has officially just become a 'ride'.

....

I want to cry.


End file.
